guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Erathiel/Builds/Build:P/W Party Support
Build history * (cur) (last) 16:55, 25 April 2007 Eternal.quiet (Talk | contribs) * (cur) (last) 17:04, 10 April 2007 Unreal (Talk | contribs) (→Usage) * (cur) (last) 21:29, 28 March 2007 76.213.87.29 (Talk) (→Equipment) * (cur) (last) 21:23, 28 March 2007 76.213.87.29 (Talk) (→Equipment) * (cur) (last) 16:54, 28 March 2007 Foo (Talk | contribs) (→Usage) * (cur) (last) 02:39, 24 March 2007 Eudas (Talk | contribs) * (cur) (last) 19:56, 23 March 2007 Eerie Moss (Talk | contribs) (→Notes - Template was missing aria of restoration) * (cur) (last) 15:39, 9 March 2007 194.210.96.137 (Talk) * (cur) (last) 05:30, 9 March 2007 66.31.197.38 (Talk) (→Variants) * (cur) (last) 00:30, 28 January 2007 Rapta (Talk | contribs) m (→Variants) * (cur) (last) 23:42, 22 January 2007 213.10.107.10 (Talk) (Added a variant.) * (cur) (last) 16:40, 21 January 2007 80.42.200.106 (Talk) (→Variants) * (cur) (last) 16:40, 21 January 2007 80.42.200.106 (Talk) (→Variants) * (cur) (last) 21:25, 17 January 2007 Barek (Talk | contribs) m * (cur) (last) 02:05, 16 January 2007 DamadmOO (Talk | contribs) m (Fixed Misspelling) * (cur) (last) 22:40, 2 January 2007 24.5.222.186 (Talk) * (cur) (last) 20:47, 2 January 2007 Barek (Talk | contribs) m (→Notes) * (cur) (last) 17:56, 29 December 2006 86.141.10.143 (Talk) * (cur) (last) 17:55, 29 December 2006 86.141.10.143 (Talk) * (cur) (last) 16:51, 28 December 2006 Eudas (Talk | contribs) m (→Attributes and Skills) * (cur) (last) 11:48, 19 December 2006 Akmdw (Talk | contribs) m (Used skill template instead of line of text) * (cur) (last) 01:08, 13 December 2006 Kalomeli (Talk | contribs) m (efficent -> efficient) * (cur) (last) 23:13, 9 December 2006 84.29.146.206 (Talk) * (cur) (last) 22:57, 9 December 2006 84.29.146.206 (Talk) * (cur) (last) 01:28, 3 December 2006 Eudas (Talk | contribs) m (→Variants) * (cur) (last) 01:27, 3 December 2006 Eudas (Talk | contribs) m (→Usage) * (cur) (last) 21:47, 2 December 2006 Mercurio (Talk | contribs) (removed reference to "Incoming!" after the nerf) * (cur) (last) 13:31, 27 November 2006 Mercurio (Talk | contribs) m (Tested build. Removed from pvp category since it wasn't extensively tested but maybe it is better to keep the name "Part Support" until a better pvp equivalent is proposed) * (cur) (last) 13:23, 27 November 2006 Mercurio (Talk | contribs) m * (cur) (last) 05:06, 27 November 2006 69.241.201.123 (Talk) (→Notes) * (cur) (last) 21:54, 26 November 2006 Mercurio (Talk | contribs) m (Added other usage notes. Please check my (poor) grammar ;) * (cur) (last) 21:51, 26 November 2006 Mercurio (Talk | contribs) m * (cur) (last) 21:50, 26 November 2006 Mercurio (Talk | contribs) m (→Usage) * (cur) (last) 20:03, 26 November 2006 Mercurio (Talk | contribs) m * (cur) (last) 19:51, 26 November 2006 Mercurio (Talk | contribs) m * (cur) (last) 19:50, 26 November 2006 Mercurio (Talk | contribs) m * (cur) (last) 19:49, 26 November 2006 Mercurio (Talk | contribs) m (Build:P/W PvE Party Support moved to Build:P/W Party Support: Some people is testing this build also in PvP (however I miss a bit its first romantic name :'( )) * (cur) (last) 19:47, 26 November 2006 Mercurio (Talk | contribs) m * (cur) (last) 02:57, 26 November 2006 Rapta (Talk | contribs) m (Build:P/W Abaddon's Nemesis moved to Build:P/W PvE Party Support: Moved to more accurate naming. "Abbadon's Nemesis" is creative, but not necessarily descriptive of the build.) * (cur) (last) 04:53, 25 November 2006 Poki (Talk | contribs) m * (cur) (last) 01:11, 25 November 2006 Nite (Talk | contribs) m (→Notes - spelling error) * (cur) (last) 23:31, 24 November 2006 Nite (Talk | contribs) m (→Variants - fixed a spelling error) * (cur) (last) 21:09, 24 November 2006 Mercurio (Talk | contribs) m * (cur) (last) 07:40, 21 November 2006 Mercurio (Talk | contribs) m * (cur) (last) 07:58, 19 November 2006 69.73.72.40 (Talk) (→Usage) * (cur) (last) 21:55, 17 November 2006 Mercurio (Talk | contribs) * (cur) (last) 21:53, 17 November 2006 Mercurio (Talk | contribs) * (cur) (last) 20:59, 17 November 2006 Mercurio (Talk | contribs) * (cur) (last) 20:56, 17 November 2006 Mercurio (Talk | contribs) m * (cur) (last) 19:18, 17 November 2006 Mercurio (Talk | contribs) (First draft) * (cur) (last) 19:14, 17 November 2006 Mercurio (Talk | contribs)